vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
109718-after-20-days-played-time
Content ---- ---- There's tons of stuff to do. You just choose not to do it. | |} ---- I also play Stalker. Also level 50. Have been playing Wildstar for over a year now, since Early Beta. No idea what my /playtime is on any toon, but I'm sure it's a lot. What I've done since 50: 1. Taught my wife to play and am leveling an Alt with her. We're just a fraction away from 30 as of last night. 2. Either hosted or attended several RP events. 3. Continuing to help build the guild and server communities by be available to answer questions and assisting in multi-guild events. 4. Done the NW dailies maybe ten times. Done the CI Dailies like ... twice. Meh. No strong feelings either way about them. 5. Built two pretty cool housing plots - though nothing as elaborate as many I've seen. 6. A few non-rated battlegrounds, here and there. No interest in rated stuff just yet. Maybe soon though. 7. Avoided ALL Group PVE Content like the plague, except double-teaming shiphands and bounties with the wife. 8. Spend a lot of time recruiting for the guild the last few days. That's always fun for an hour or two. To the point, I have no interest in Raiding or Attuning at all. I'm saving my Elder Gems to buy goodies. That Genesis Key looks very worthwhile, but as a GM of a guild, I'm not going to risk buying it and starting the process until that GM-Attunement-Reset-Bug is for certain fixed. | |} ---- ... Just to be careful here, it's not free to play. Someone is paying for that time, it's just not you. This is perfectly fine and is how I'm maintaining my sub as well, but if other players stop purchasing CREDD from Carbine at $20 a pop, you won't have this option any more. This game is more of a "Trade to Play" system -- I trade my in-game plat for your real-world cash. This will stop working if people stop being willing to trade CREDD. No, I'm not going to speculate about when that might or might not happen; a couple EU servers mentioned that they briefly ran out of CREDD but my server still seems to have plenty at a very reasonable price in game plat. I think the "I can't choose to do dungeons whenever" is a really important point that's getting overlooked far too much. It's an unintended -- or heck, maybe intended? -- side effect of making half the five-man content (the dungeons) effectively too difficult for PuGs to manage them. No PuGs means no dungeons on the spur of the moment, essentially. It means dungeons depend on your Guild and/or Circle list being active, organized, and available and interested in running that dungeon at the same time you are available and interested. I remember WoW before the LFD tool arrived. I remember wandering around Desolace for hours trying to fill out our five-man group of people at the right level for Maraudon who had opened it and wanted to run it and had the right trinity type. I remember that it SUCKED MASSIVELY. Yeah, sure, PuGGing means you group with some people you hate, and some who have no clue what they're doing. But then the run ends, and you get another PuG and this one is generally fine, often even fun! And you get multiplayer online content that's fun, pretty much on demand! Definitely instantly on demand if you roll a tank. Sometimes you have to wait fifteen minutes if you're DPS -- and then people whine about that, and I think "Hell, try spamming zone and guild chat for three hours and still not getting into the dungeon!" These folks literally do not know how good they have it, and I'm happy for them that they don't. For my money, the biggest mistake Carbine made in this game was making half the five-man content not PuGGable. Absolutely no one will put up with the "Desolace experience" I described up above any more in MMOs. And well they shouldn't, because, I repeat: it sucked. Massively. I only tolerated it in early WoW because all the other games out there were worse. That's no longer the case, and thank the MMO gods for that. Last night I played FFXIV, which I subbed to after putting Wildstar on a holding pattern with CREDD. Got two DPS from my Guild. I tanked. We couldn't find a Guild healer on line. We Pugged the heals. Ran three dungeons, three different healers, instant queues....had a great time. (One of the DPS and I had a running joke about Subligars going on in party chat all three dungeons...bet the heals were confused...) You absolutely cannot do that in Wildstar, and that's a real issue. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----